


Sweet Filling

by Higuchimon



Series: Sweet Treat [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal
Genre: Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alit has had a bad day and needs a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Filling

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Sweet Filling  
**Characters:** Alit  
**Word Count:** 497|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Humor|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #131, frangipani  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Alit has had a bad day and needs a treat.

* * *

Alit seethed; how could he have lost that duel? He’d planned it all so carefully. And yet Yuuma once again won the day, through sheer pigheadedness. 

_I’ll get it back._ That Legendary Number belonged to him, even if it wasn’t in his possession. He’d won it fairly with his fists, the way he won everything that mattered. 

But he’d win it back another day. Today he needed to go meet Vector and go back to the Barian World. He didn’t want to hear Vector’s complaints about how he’d lost the card, but he knew that he would. 

In truth, he didn’t want to hear anything from Vector at all but short of punching him in the face, there wasn’t much that he could do to shut him up. 

Granted, the idea of punching Vector in the face wasn’t a _bad_ one… After all, he’d been…he’d done…hadn’t he done something to annoy Alit? He couldn’t remember what it was, though. 

The thought faded away before he could trace it down, and something far more interesting teased at his nostrils. He knew what most human food smelled like after the weeks he’d spent lurking around Yuuma’s school, and this smelled a little different. Sweeter, richer somehow. 

Soon he stood just outside a shop apparently devoted to selling sweets of various kinds. One of the displays in particular called to him, offering itself up as the source of that delicious aroma. He entered, wanting to think about anything that wasn’t Vector or the defeat he’d been handed or the memories that flickered in the deepest depths of his mind, that told him this city was familiar, despite the fact he’d never been here before. 

“Can I help you?” The clerk behind the counter spoke the words with a hint of boredom. Alit glanced from him to the display and gestured toward it. 

“Give me those.” Whatever they were, they were exactly what he wanted right now. “What are they?” 

“Chocolate tarts with frangipane filling.” Alit didn’t exactly know what ‘frangipane’ was but it smelled delicious anyway. The clerk didn’t move just yet. “How many did you want?” 

“All of them.” Alit counted how many were there and nodded; five, perfect. He picked one up and took a bite out of it, letting the sweet warmth fill his mouth. He licked his lips to get any of the filling that hadn’t made it into his mouth. 

The clerk stared at him, half-frozen in the act of getting up. “You’re supposed to pay for them first!” 

Alit turned toward him, a hint of a twisted smile on his lips. “Why would I do that? You’re going to give them to me.” His eyes glowed and the clerk slumped down before reaching for the nearest bags. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Alit accepted the tarts and headed out the door. It took effort for Barians to assume their human forms in their own world, but for a treat like this, he thought it was worth it. 

**The End**

**Note:** The following two drabbles will be related to this one.


End file.
